Battle Busters
by Stephen-Looney
Summary: After world war III the would was in choas and the country now just small pieces of there fourmer selfs, the United Stats was in the worst shape since it was hit the most, and now that it trys to hold on to it land it has left they create a new weapon. pl
1. Chapter 1

**BATTLE BUSTERS**

**Chapter 1**

CTP Pinero is taking to the President, Secretary of Defense and the top Generals of each of the branches of the military he is tells them "we have created a Battle Buster they are robot that have been incased with armor, they have different kinds of weapons and weapon system. The weapons systems have been build in to them most have some of the weapon systems are interchangeable. The weapons they use are modeled after some of the weapons that the foot solders uses. "I will go show you some of the weapons to you later" CTP Pinero tells them. CTP Pinero also tells them that they created a squad of elite to pilot their Batter Busters. The Pilot for the Battle Busters are made up of two teams and Alpha team there is Staff Sergeant John Pion, Staff Sergeant Alen Fruge, Staff Sergeant Deantay Turnner Staff, Sergeant Stephen Chamblee and Sergeant Stephen Looney. SMG Richard Wilson, SMG Scott Rinchack, Lieutenant Dale Kelso, Staff Sergeant Will Langford, Sergeant First Class John Waterhouse, and, Staff Sergeant John Hugey are Bravo team. The training they go throw is vary entices six hours of simulations combat training, two hours of schooling on tactics with Battle Busters and three hours of live fire training every day. They will be going throw this for a period of six months."

CTP Pinero invited them to the control room so view some of the men in action. When they get their, SSG Fruge and SSG Turnner where the first ones out one the simulation train ground one using paint rounds. CTP Pinero explained the look of the battle burst to his guests since there was no camera feed. SSG Fruge's Battle Buster was red and black now the shape of the chest it was more muscular looking and had his symbol witch was a Dragon head is flam coming out of it mouth. The arm of the Battle Buster where a lot larger as well, they had to be since his used a lot powerful weapons. On the left shoulder was his symbol again, the neck was not that long instead it was wider then longer, the leg of the battle buster has to be larger as well since it had to support of the weight that they had to hold up. The Battle Buster was about sixteen feet tall and weight was about fifty tons. As for color the bodied was red and the arms where black but had red on the out side them, the head and feet where black. Now SSG Turnner's is almost the opposite of SSG Fruge's Battle Buster. SSG Trunner's Battle Buster is a lot skinner for speed and reaction time. The chest was a little larger then average size the arms where also a little larger then average sizes the legs where longer for speed and dodging ability. The Battle Buster is about twenty feet tall. Now the color of the upper body was white and the lower body was blue and the feet was white and the head, and lower arms where gray. As for Sgt. Looney Battle Buster is was about eighteen feet tall and the body shape was little skinner then the other Battle Busters since SGT Looney new that the weight would not help him out and the speed would make up for the power. SGT Looney works on the IA more then anything thing else. If he could us it to get the advantage in battle it would give him the upper hand. The dodging of his Battle Buster is a lot better then the other pilots because of the AI it would be ready for a lot attacks. As for color on his Battle Buster, his had black on most of his the body of his was red and the feet where red as well.

SGT Looney gets ready to head out, SGT Looney put on his pilots suit on, he check all the system on the suit and was getting ready to moves out to the combat zone. He gets out to the simulation training ground pretty fast. On his way they told him see if he can take out both Battle Buster. SGT Looney Battle Buster is designed to be for sniping and Assaulting, SGT Looney finds one of the highest up points on a cliff faces and then gets into prone waiting for the go. The cliff is very jagged and is a good place for cover and concealment. The weapon that Sgt. Looney has is a HPASP Rifle (High Powered Assault Sniper Rifle). This rifle is used both for Sniping and then can be modified then is used for assaulting objectives CTP Pinero said to his visitors. Sgt Looney find and watches the other two fight it out. SSG Turnner seem to flow like water he knew a great deal about his Battle Buster, he train more then most others but he come in so tired. He would just have enough energy to make it to his quarters, SSG Turnner is one person that try to use all his skill to the max limit and try to take it farther then that. He has good speed and good close cotter tactics but is unable to push the Battle Buster to make it better.

SSG Fruge is good at close quarter fighting, he also can move a good speed but is not as fast as SSG Turnner, SSG Fruge is a lot stronger then most the other pilots, The power of his Battle Buster is amazing when it comes to hand to hand combat he easily pushes back the enemy and then goes in for the kill. He is a funny guy when he is not on the battlefield. He likes to play around on his off time but when it is time for work or battle he is on his game. As SGT. Looney watches them fight he found the easiest way to beat them. Sgt. Looney was good at finding ways to beat his opponents by just watching them, Sgt Looney was an odd person he was not like the other he would come in form training and go to his quarters and sit and work on how he could improve his Battle Buster, he figured if he could not get faster and stronger he would find a way to make the Battle Buster faster and Stronger .Sgt Looney is quite, he would not talk to the other men like every one else did, he seem to think he was alone. Sgt Looney did trust the men he went in to combat with but still keep to him self. As SGT Looney watch he just took his time and when he was ready to fire he would slowly started to pull the trigger, just when Sgt. Looney was going to take them out, CTP Pinero told SGT Looney to wait a bite longer, CTP Pinero told his guests about each pilot on the field there strengths and weakness, CTP Pinero the started telling his guest about Sgt Looney and told them Sgt. Looney was found after the big war he was alone and he was five when he was found, there was another boy found with him his name was John Pion. SGT Looney grew up on one of the Army bases still functioning. SGT Looney started to hang around one of the computer programmers and started to learn more and more by the age of nine we was writing his own programs. After learning what he could about computer he started to move off to the vehicles and other mechanical machines. He started to help the mechanics with fixing all kinds of thing that need to be fixed. He was 16 years old and started to drive all kinds vehicles and loved it. On July 26 2078 he was flying one of the helicopters with John Pion and when they where gone the base was attack and most every one was killed they landed and started to fine several people still alive. SGT Looney got a five-ton and the people got in the vehicle. They start to head east to another base, but every base they got to was gone they did not know what was going now. They headed to a base that was not listed on any map they one of the personal in the truck knew of. It took 2 days but when they got there in was a small base to what they could see. They had gone in and there were soldiers there and they told them they could go down in to the base. They found out it was an underground secret base.

SGT Looney was look down upon here since he was the only civilian SGT Looney was not in the military yet. For 2 years he works in a warehouse, SSG Pion was the only person that new about it, the two of them where making something and it took 2 year to make a proto type. The two of them presented it to the Army at first they did not believed them. So the two of them went to the warehouse and got in these weapons witch they called them Battle Busters. Them move out of the base and started moving out of the base to the desert field, the Base picked up their movement on radar and the Army highest raking personnel on the Base we told about it and went out to see what it was, when they had saw the Battle Buster prototypes the wanted to promoted the project. They started the improve them and started to make more. The teams where forming, so then SGT Looney joined the Army and the start of the rest of his life. After telling his guest CTP Pinero gave Sgt. Looney the go ahead. Sgt Looney got ready and aimed at SSG Turnner it took him a bit of time since SSG Turnner was fast but since he improver his Battle Buster reaction time he got a good shoot off and hitting him in the right knee disabling him, when the paint hit the Battle Buster is programmed to think it is a real hit and disabled the part hit. After disabling SSG Turnner he then goes for the kill shoot shooting him in the head knocking out the systems in his Battle Busters.

As this happen SSG Fruge moved into the dense woods. SGT Looney sees him but wait to see what he does. SSG Fruge moves to see if he could see the Sniper (SGT Looney) but cannot see anything all SSG Fruge see is the cliff face. SGT Looney takes his time and Shoots at SSG Fruge aiming center mass, SSG Fruge move out of the way of the way just before the paint round came, SSG Fruge looks again for the Sgt. Looney but still could not get a lock on to him. As SSG Fruge was looking he left him self open and gives Sgt. Looney a shot, Sgt Looney take the opportunity and fires hitting SSG Fruge in the knee. SSG Fruge falls to the ground and Sgt Looney takes him out in the same way his took SSG Turnner out. The three of them where told to head back in to the hanger to get briefed on what had happen on in the training field. As they got out of their Battle Busters SGT Looney look like he always does after training calm and like nothing had happen and he was just out not shooting at all. He slowly headed down to the brief. He was stop by SSG Fruge " nice move out there SGT, Keep it up." SGT Looney just keep waking, SSG Fruge was like what with him he won, he then waited for SSG Turnner, SSG Turnner look pissed off, they walk together to the briefing room, they talk as they are heading to the brief, SSG Turnner did not say much but SSG Fruge was trying to tell him that he was good out there and was getting better, SSG Turnner just gave a pissed off look.

The three of them took sits, but SGT Looney sits away form SSG Fruge and SSG Turnner. SSG Fruge and SSG Turnner where talking and SSG Fruge Ask " what is wrong" SSG Turnner Replied "I should have been able to beat you." "Do not worry about it is only training there will not been any one out there with Battle Buster or anything like it" SSG Fruge said. Caption Gibson comes in to go over what happen. " Now that was vary good we got a lot of information on your skills and how well the three of you can hand the Battle Busters" CPT. Gibson said, "ok now you three will be going through the training simulation and SGT Looney you will be need before you going on ok." "Yes sir" SGT Looney replies. As the briefing was almost over CTP Pinero came in to the room with his guest, SSG Fruge, SSG Turnner and Sgt Looney all studded up when they saw the guest. CTP Pinero told them to get out but Sgt Looney to stay. SSG Fruge and SSG Turnner hurry up and left the room. Sgt Looney stood there and did not move, one the Generals walk up to him and told Sgt. Looney to tell a little about him self, Sgt Looney told him, His full name and rake. The General told him he was good. The General then told Sgt Looney to leave the room. Sgt Looney left the room and closed the door behind him. CTP Gibson then went after him after him and told him to suit up he was going back out. Sgt Looney just said yes sir and left. He went back to the hanger and got ready this time he was going to upgrade his Battle Buster before going back out. He got to his Battle Busters computer console and began working on the speed and the reaction time of the aiming system. He got in to his Battle Buster and started checking the system if there was any difference.

SSG Pion and SSG Chamblee where already on the Training, SGT Looney moves back out to simulation training ground one. This time he move him to a different place it was covered with trees and was at a higher leave then the rest of the field, the cliff he sat at last time was about three hundred meter away. He look down and watch SSG Pion and SSG Chamblee fight. He was about to fire but then he notes the SSG Pion was moving faster then SSG Fruge and SSG Turnner. He could not believe some one could move faster then them two they where always training on there speed. As he looked at SSG Pion he was trying to remember every thing he could about him. SSG Pion and Sgt. Looney had been with the Battle Project form the beginning they where some of the engineers on the project and then where the first test pilot of the prototype of the Battle Busters, Back then it was a lot more risky to get in to a Battle Buster you never know what might have happen. Sgt Looney knew SSG Pion would have been the harder of the two take down so he was going to shot at SSG Chamblee first and try and get in close to take out SSG Pion. So he fired a shoot a SSG Chamblee but some how he new it was coming SSG Chamblee doge the round, his reaction time has to be extremely fast since Sgt Looney improved his by twenty-five percent but it was like he could see the round coming a mile away. SSG Pion and SSG Chamblee moved into the Forest so SGT Looney could not get a clear shot. SGT Looney moved to a different location to get a better shot.

It did not make scenes how did SSG Chamblee have a chance to doge the round. Sgt Looney has never miss calculate some ones ability before, the only thing that made scenes was some one must have told them of him entering the area. SGT. Looney radio the base and ask for some information on the what unit where out in the area, Base tells him there are only three of them out there, but the other two where informed that he was out there so the guest could see the others skills. SGT Looney replied with roger out, he looks for them again moving slowly not to give his position away. SGT. Looney spotted them again and he was going to get him this time. He got a clear shot and took it, this time he fired three round, this time all three round hit him but it did not knot him out of the match. The round has disabling his movements so he was an easy target. SGT Looney then shoots him in the head knocking his system out. As little as he knew SSG Pion found SGT. Looney location and was flanking him. SGT Looney chough site of SSG Pion and so he left his sniper rifle where he was and then moved to a new location where he could see his sniper rifle. SGT Looney waited, he saw SSG Pion and Sgt Looney went in for the kill, he aimed at SSG Pion with the RFMG Rifle (Rapid fire Machine Gun) when SGT Looney fired SSG Pion some how got out of the way and leaped towered SGT Looney both of them collided and then they start to rolled down the hill. At the same time both of them lost all their weapons as they rolled, they came to the cliff. Both of them flying off the cliff falling down about four hundred meter, when they hit the ground SGT Looney had damage to his right leg and hip, SSG Pion some how landed it and did not get any damage. This put SGT Looney at a great disadvantage and he knew he had to win. He looked at the map in one of the view screens, he had to try to find the best way to get into the forest and try and get away. As SGT Looney was tried to get away SSG Pion just watch him go into the forest. SGT Looney then stopped deep in the forest he got out of his Battle Buster and grab tools. As SGT Looney was doing this SSG Pion was making his own plain he went up to where SGT Looney was sniping and pick up the Sniper rifle he then was looking for a place to set up.

SGT Looney fixed his physical damage to the Battle Buster, then he got in to the Battle Buster, and then he began talking to the Battle Buster Computer AI to make repairs to the operation systems. Some of the Battle Buster had the computer AI they where not installed into all of them yet. It took Sgt Looney about one hour to fix all systems, and as this was happening CTP Pinero up in the observation room was telling the others how Sgt Looney knew how to do every thing he was doing, because he was one of the men that created one of the first Battle Busters he then was wondering what SGT Looney was planning, he knew what SSG Pion was planning. Of some odd reason SSG Chamblee Battle buster cam back online and started to move, SSG Chamblee then radio SSG Pion. "Am back, I got all the systems back up it took a wail but I did it, that for leaving the operation manual SSG Pion" he told SSG Pion, SSG Pion tells SSG Chamblee go look for Sgt Looney, and he explain what happen and told him Sgt. Looney is Damage and should be easy to take out but I want to lure him out she so I can take him out the same way he tried to take you out. SSG Chamblee agrees and starts to look for SGT Looney. SSG Chamblee walk deep and deeper into the forest looking for Sgt. Looney but it was no luck. An SGT Looney spot SSG Chamblee looking for him he notes his is still damage and may has a slow reaction time. SGT Looney sneaks behind SSG Chamblee and SGT Looney grabbed SSG Chamblee's shoulders and forcing him to the ground. SGT Looney picks up his weapon and fires five round in to his back. SSG Chamblee was out of the match for sure.

SGT Looney now was going to hunt for SSG Pion. As SGT Looney move throw the Forest he wait for SSG Pion to show him self. It was about one hour both SSG Pion and SGT Looney knew each other and they did not move. SSG Pion new that SSG Chamblee was no longer in the match form hearing the round and SSG Chamblee not radioing back. Sgt Looney got impatient and started to move and hope that he could see SSG Pion before he saw him. Sgt Looney came out of the Forest slowly and as soon as he comes out of the forest he saw SSG Pion in a sniper point. Sgt Looney tried to move around SSG Pion location. As SGT Looney did this SSG Pion saw him and took his shot at him. SGT Looney move faster and increased his reaction time, Sgt Looney got to his position and started shooting at him and SSG Pion jump into the air taking his other rifle and shooting SGT Looney center mass SGT Looney was disable and at the same time SGT Looney shot SSG Pion disabling him as well so the match was a draw. Then base came over the radio "ok that it come on in."

As the Three of them where coming in they where attack by a robot it look similar to a Battle Buster, they where a little smaller and faster but when Sgt Looney scanned it there was no human in it. This Battle Buster started to shoot at them then base called them in to get refitted in for new weapons and live rounds. SSG Chamblee attack the robotic Battle Buster using hand-to-hand tactics so SSG Pion and Sgt Looney could get weapons and rounds. As SSG Chamblee attack it, the robot did not care about him and throwing him like he was nothing. SSG Pion then went back to help him out now the two of them where keeping the robotic Battle Buster at bay. SGT Looney got the 150 cal. Vulcan cannon and two 50 cal. Assault rifles, he then rushed back out. Sgt. Looney lock down the locking bars and got prepared to fire. SSG. Pion and SSG Chamblee got off the robot and when back and pick up the 50 cal Assault Rifles. Sgt. Looney took his shot; Round flow out of the burl each round put a holes three feet in diameter. SSG Pion and SSG Chamblee both look at the robot, the robot was armor plated, it looked as it was battle buster but could not find out where it came from. Sgt Looney waited until SSG Pion and SSG Chamblee got back. As they got inside 4 more if the robot come up. SGT Looney tried to hold them off but SGT Looney ran out of rounds. SSG Pion and SSG Chamblee grab another 50 cal Assault Rifles. As soon as they got out there they gave SGT Looney more rounds for the two 50 cal Assault Rifles and the three of them started attacking the robots.

SSG Pion, SSG Chamblee And SGT Looney where almost out of ammo, the robot where to fast for them. They would shot and the calibration to the Battle Buster where not in sink with the pilot and what ever they did the round where not accrete. SGT Looney found out how to calibrate the Battle Busters he relied how to do it to SSG Pion and SSG Chamblee. As they did this the only had twenty rounds a piece so each shot they used they had to be a hit they could not afforded to miss a single shot they did not know it would be enough to finish them off. Each one of them took one robot down but one remanded and they did not have any ammo left. All three of them went hand-to-hand with the robot. The robot was not that mobile so the Battle Buster could take in out very easily. So they thought, the robot quickly moved back in to a defensive position. It had four cannons on it and they did not look anything like what the Battle Busters had. The cannons use energy blasted. It fired once and hit SSG Pion's Battle Buster disabling it. SSG Chamblee and SGT Looney pick up SSG Pion and got him back to the base. The two of them refitted and when back out. SSG Chamblee had a WRX Assault Rifles and SGT Looney got an EXT Sniper rifle. SGT Looney head up on the hill he was on when the trading begin. He had the robot in his sites; SSG Chamblee moved up to the robot SGT Looney took a shot at the robot. The shot that was fired had no effect on the robot it was if the robot put up an energy field of some kind. SSG Chamblee went on a full-scale assault but could not hit the robot. The robot took a shot a SSG Chamblee disabling him, then took a shot a SGT Looney but missed. SGT Looney called in for back up but the base could not hear SGT Looney communication was being block by the robot. Mean wail back at the base Como was trying to restore communication, they could not get it. So home base told SSG Kaufman to head out in the Berserker vehicle to find out what was going on. SSG Kaufman got SGT Netzer and the two of them got the Berserker Vehicle ready to leave.

The two of them headed out and it took them about twenty min for them to make it out there. When they got they saw this robot and use the Berserker vehicle to restore communication. SGT Looney looks at the Vehicle and was like what it that thing. SSG Kaufman said in the Como. Vehicle. SSG Kaufman says of the radio well let show this robot what this vehicle can do. SGT Netzer got in the Gunners sit as he did this four Vulcan guns, two Gules Rifle and two heavy Cannons come out. Sgt. Netzer aim right at the robot, SGT Looney tells them about the Energy shield and SSG. Kaufman says it not a problem. SGT Netzer fires all weapons and continued to fire the Vulcan Turrets. All you see it a big smoke cloud and when the smoke clears all you see are parts of the robot. SSG Kaufman scans the area for any more robot or any more enemies he does not see any. So SGT Looney picked up SSG Chamblee and head back, right behind them is Kaufman and SGT Netzer in the Berserker Vehicle. As we got back CPT. Pinero came over the radio so how did the Berserker Vehicle do, SGT Netzer said the weapons are perfect they did not over heat. SSG Kaufman said it has good handling and was a good speed. SGT Looney came over the radio and asks if they had any high-powered weapons the one that they had out there where not powerful enough to break the Armor of the robot. CTP Pinero said that they would go over a brief to see what need to be improved.SSG Chamblee, SSG Pion, SSG Kaufman, SGT Looney and SGt Netzer make it back to base. They turned in Battle Buster and the Berserkers Vehicle back in to the mechanics. Then they head to the briefing room to get briefed; they pasted Bravo team in the hall as they when to the briefing room. Bravo team was made up of five people SMG Rich Wilson, SMG Scotty Rincheck, SSG john Waterhouse, SSG Will Langford, and SGT John Hughey. They where heading to start there training Field. SSG Chamblee, SSG Pion, SSG Kaufman, SGT. Looney, and SGT Netzer made it to the briefing room. As they entered CTP Pinero told they "to take sets this will be quick and to the point."" Ok your First mission has come in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You all are heading to the Kalen Forest at the northern most point of our zone. SSG Kaufman and Sgt. Netzer you will be joined by CTP Gibson he will be there so order is kept and no one get out of hand." Every one in the room started laughing except SGT Looney "Ok men god speed" CTP Pinero said. All of them had two days rest and to get every thing sorted out what they think they will need. SSG Chamblee was taking two WRX Assault Rifles one FT 50 AL D Vulcan cannon and four heavy grenades. SSG Pion taking duel FT 50 AL D Vulcan and a HE Grenade Launcher and four heavy grenades. SGT Looney is taking a HE Sniper rifle, Hydro Shotgun, 50 cal Pistol, and four heavy grenades. CPT Gibson. SSG Kaufman and SGT Netzer in the Berserker Vehicle and see what things they think they may need, SGT Netzer get the ammo for the weapons and he get a few hand weapons for the three of them. SSG Kaufman checks the communication equipment and CPT Gibson see if there is anything else they need.

That night SSG Chamblee, SSG Pion, SSG Kaufman, SSG Langford, Sgt. Looney, and Sgt. Netzer talk about going to the local bar. SSG Chamblee was a little drunk before they left; he was a bigger guy so he could drink a lot more then most men. Well SSG Langford was talking to SSG Hugey and trying to get him to go out too, SSG Hugey decided to go.

They all went out to the bar, when they head out they took the shuttle train to the bar it was about thirty minutes. On the way the guys where minding there own business and there was a group of other guys that where drinking and looking for so fun. They had approached SSG Chamblee and were talking shit and would not back down. SSG Chamblee knew the guy where drunk so he did not pay any attention to them. When he did that they got pissed off and one of the guys took his beer bottle and slammed it off his head. He laughed and turned to his friends. SSG Chamblee look very pissed off now he could not hold back his anger and pick the guy up and started slamming him all around the shuttle car they where in. the other guys ran at SSG Chamblee as he did this SSG Langford and SSG Hugey moved up to SSG Chamblee. The other guys tried to fight them but it was no use the three of them beat this living shit out off them. SSG Pion got up and told SSG Chamblee and the other let go. SGT Looney got up and stated walking to them and one of the guys got up and pulled a knife on him. SGT Looney took the knife with ease, he took it in such a way he broke the guy's hand at the wrist. The man fell and cried like a bitch, SGT Looney looked at him and said you're a fucking bitch, you fight unfair, oh and do not fuck with us again or it will be worse next time. They had left the train and walk to the bar it was only ten min for where they where. As they walk they talked. SSG Chamblee what a buss kill, now I need to drink more to have fun, and then every one start to laugh. SSG Hugey looked over a SGT Looney and saw something that he thought would never happen, Looney your laughing. SGT Looney replies well I need to ha fun as well right. SSG Hugey just nodded his head.

They finally made it to the bar, they went in and there where not that many people yet it was still early. A few hours pasted and every one but SGT Looney and SSG Pion was dancing and having fun. As for SSG Pion and SGT Looney they sat back and had a few drinks. The night was going good for the guys, SSG Pion meet a women there she was very cute, she was SSG Pion's height she had Brown hair with blond strikes and blue eyes. She had a great body from what we could see, she had good sizes tits and her ass was good size not big but not small. SSG Pion was hoping to be getting some tonight. The two of them started to dance and have fun with the rest of the guys. As for SGT Looney he minded his own business and drank his drink. SSG Hugey saw him sitting there alone and went over to him, "What the hell are you doing" Hugey said. SGT Looney just looked at him with a blank stair, come on Hugey said grabbing him and pulled him to the dance floor and put him right in the middle. SGT Looney still with a blank stair "I can not dance" he says. Just move your body and move your legs Hugey told him. Ok I will try Looney says, He does what Hugey told him to do. SGT Looney make a complete fool out of him self, he feels so embarrassed and leave the dance floor. Just before he get out of there a woman grabs his hand and pull him in close to her. Come on "do not worry every one is drunk and having fun you should too." Now they all where having fun, SGT Looney were having fun now. It lasted for hours; they did not get back to base until about four in the morning. Some how they all got lucky and had girls with them. So they had fun even after they got back to the base. It was about 1100 hours when the girls had all left, so the guys got some sleep except for SGT Looney. As for SGT Looney he went to the hanger to check on his Battle Buster. He stayed up all day and worked on the AI of his Battle Buster. They other guys did not wake up until about four in the afternoon. They headed to work on there battle Buster and saw that SGT Looney was still up working, SSG Pion ordered him to go and get some sleep, SGT Looney did not have any choose in the matter so he went to go to his quarters and sleep. When he got there he had several messages for the women he had sleep with earlier that day. He just wanted to rest and goes to sleep, so he just fell on his bed and fell asleep. SSG Pion was with his girl that night they just talked; their relationship was going pretty good. As for the other guys they work on their Battle Buster.

The next day was the day of the mission; it was going to be an early morning wake up. SSG Chamblee, SSG Pion, SSG Kaufman CPT Gibson, and SGT Netzer got ready and they flow out about 0430 and they had made it to the forest about 0450, they guyed looked a little nerves but SSG Pion looked calm. SSG Chamblee asks why they looked so calm. The only reason why I am calm is that I know what we are capable of doing. Ok if you say so SSG Kaufman said. Ok cut the radar messages and get ready. They had got read to move out, go go CTP Pinero said over the radio. They lined up and parachuted down, they where on ground at 0510, they set up a perimeter and scanned for enemies they where going to meet with SSG Fruge, SSG Turnner and SGT Looney in the area. They had headed out four hour before them. They had meet up with them fifteen minutes after touch down. SSG Fruge reported no action in the area, and that there where no animals in area so there had to been something here. The eight of they move north through the forest, they almost head back in but SSG Kaufman came over the radio and said he pick something up for a brief moment. All the Battle Buster moved headed in the direction where they enemy where late spotted on the radar. The Berserker Vehicle went in behind the Battle Busters. When they had got about five hundred meters out side the range of it they stood on high ground looking down. They could not see anything, until something moves and it look to be invisible. SSG Kaufman said "there is no way we will be able to hit anything if we can not see them, I think we should use the inferred. We should be able to see them then." All the Battle Buster turned in on and then the SGT Netzer turned on the Berserkers inferred on. There was a base here we did not know who it belong to. It did not seem like there was any people here, all they could see where robotic machines. SSG Chamblee, SSG Pion, SSG Fruge, and SSG Turnner got ready to head down to attack. SGT Looney stayed on the high ground and set up with the HE sniper rifle. SSG Kaufman got higher up so he could relay back to home base what was going on. Home base told them to wait, they needed a grid so they could have fighter plains come in and bomb the target first. SSG Kaufman gave the grid and wait. Plains flow over and drop there bombs and so as they flow off home base gave the go a head.

The Battle buster went to attack, Sgt. Looney stated to snipe the robotic machines that he could see. SSG Kaufman called home base and told them there where a lot of robotic machines and may need Bravo Squad to back them up, Home base came over the radio and said Bravo team is getting ready and will be flow in over the target as so as possible. Alpha team was holding them back but could not gain any ground. SSG Kaufman picks up Bravo team flying in and told Alpha team. SGT Looney told SSG Kaufman that he was running low on HE Sniper rounds. Home Base came back and said that Bravo team head extra weapons and ammo. SGT Looney look up and saw them parachuting in, seeing them parachute in was an awesome site. You could tell SMG Wilson was as he floating down, he was firing and taking out targets. Bravo team landed in the middle of the base and was lighting every thing up. This gave Alpha time to make it in and help out. At this time CTP Gibson and SGT Netzer are going crazy they want to get in to the battle. SGT Looney runs in to the battle with the shotgun and pistol in both hands. By the time he made it down to the where bravo team was he ran out of rounds. SMG Rincheck throws SGT Looney two WRX Assault Rifles. Alpha and Bravo teams are taking the robotic machines out. SMG Wilson runs out of ammo so he starts using hand-to-hand weapons and tars in the robotic machines. SSG Waterhouse's Battle Buster gets shot in the knee and he loses control of his Battle Buster and moving in to SMG Rincheck line of firer and SSG Waterhouse's Battle Buster get hit badly and he tryed to get out and he had to move fast or he would not be able to make it out alive. SMG Rincheck yells out man down man down. The Berserker Vehicle had moved down to pick him up. SSG Waterhouse ran to the nearest building to take cover, one of the robotic machines saw him and pick him up. SSG Waterhouse was yelling for help but no know could help with out blowing the robot up and if they did that he would have been killed. The robot started to squeeze him, he look to be in a lot of pain yelling help, the robot squeezed so hard that his bones snapped like a twinge and finely he dead blood poring from ever where. The robot then throw him in to the Berserker Vehicle, CTP Gibson claimed out getting SSG Waterhouse's lifeless body and putting him in to the Berserker Vehicle. Next you can hear SGT Netzer yelling then all guns on the Berserker Vehicle fire at the robot, the robot was incinerated.

Bravo team and Alpha team falls back the numbers of the robotic machines where too great. Alpha and Bravo get a good defensive position, and defends their position. The only person that was still down there were SGT Looney and the Berserker Vehicle, the Berserker Vehicle was looking for weapons factories. SSG Pion could not reach SGT Looney on the radio. The Berserker vehicle found on of the weapons factories and started to fire on it. As they did that the Robotic machines started aiming the Berserker vehicle, SGT Looney stepped in to help them and as he tried to help several enemies attack him. SGT Looney Battle Buster was taking a lot of hit disabling a lot of the systems on his Battle Buster and the main system his computer AI. SGT Looney at the same time killing a lot of the enemy, part of robot where everywhere SGT Looney now had to use his own skills to battle. The Battle Buster did not move as fast any more it strained his muscles to move, he had to find a way to get out of there.

All of a sudden an unknown enemy appear on the radar. This enemy had a Battle Buster at lest that is what it looks like. It looked humanoid, but it was faster then a Battle Buster and SGT Looney fire on this new enemy and it dodged every round that SGT Looney fired, there are several thing SGT Looney was think of, what do I do, he thought shit think he said. He started to move away form the enemy the Berserker Vehicle started to fire at the unknown enemy, to buy some time. SGT Looney saw this and started to try and fix the AI in he's Battle Buster. The enemy Battle Buster did not pay any attention to the Berserker Vehicle it just went after SGT Looney. It came up to SGT Looney's Battle Buster knocking him down and then ripped the legs and arms off. There was no way have SGT Looney to escape, SGT Looney finely gave up and got on his radio to get one message out. The only thing he could say was disabled and needs help. SGT Looney got out of his Battle buster and set the self-destruction.

He got in to one of the buildings near by and looked for a weapon. He found what look like an automatic weapon. He would try and make it out or if Alpha and Bravo teams got in to save him. He looks around and noted some big robot but did not look like the rest of them. He climbed up to one of them and opened it up it look just like a Battle Buster controls console. There was a small human looking robot in it but it was not activated. So SGT Looney ripped it out of the robotic Machine and got in side. The robot moved better and smoother then a Battle Buster, so he thought maybe he could bring it back and have the engineers look at it a make better Battle Busters. It had no weapons but an energy sword. The sword was far more advanced form the sword that they had. SGT Looney switched the radio frequency and got a hold of the others. As soon as he got a hold of them his Battle Buster went nuclear wiping out the building his was in, some how the robot he was in some how shielded it self, every thing around the place was destroyed.

SMG Wilson did not believe these robots had copied the Battle Buster. SGT Looney heard another explosion SSG Kaufman came over the radio we need help he just blow up a weapons factory and it started a change reaction and now is going building to building. SMG Wilson came over the radio "get out of there you need to move now, SGT Looney get out with what ever you got in ok now move." SSG. Kaufman moved out and made it back with little resistance but SGT Looney had about twenty robots attack him. SGT Looney comes over the radio I need help. Alpha and Bravo team fired into the area and then robot back off SGT Looney. It gave him just the right about of time to get out of there but he was on the other side of the forest having ten-robot fallow him. He starts to fight them off, but cannot hold them off forever.

Alpha and Bravo team have thirty Robots to take care of them selves. SMG Wilson tells SSG Chamblee and SSG Pion to go and help SGT Looney, They move out to help SGT Looney out. They get over to SGT Looney and help him out they take care of them with little damage. Meanwhile Bravo team and the rest of Alpha team are taking care of the other robots. SMG Wilson tells every one to get back. He says he is going to self-destruct his Battle Buster there is just to many of them. Every one get back and SMG Wilson set to self-destructs his Battle Buster but when we tries to get out it jammed and will not open and he tries to open it up to very last minute but the Battle Buster exposed and all you can see is a big flash and fire, SMG Wilson had died to save the rest of the guys in his sacrifice he takes out all the Robots. No one know he did not make it out, so after hours of searching they take the fact he did not make it and call home base and tell them there on the way back and mission is a successes but with some caustics. Home base tells them that a good work and we will have a ceremony, make it back and brief us on what happen.

They make it back and Home base came over the radio and asks who was in the Robot looking Battle Buster, SGT Looney say that it will be covered in the Brief. Every thing will be gone over in the brief. They make it back in and the men turn in there Battle Busters and equipment. They move down to the briefing room, as soon as they get into the room CTP Pinero says "SMG Rincheck you will be court-marshaled for killing SSG Waterhouse that he would be bumped down to Staff Sergeant, but would not be taken out of the Battle Buster and will continue he duty as a pilot. As for the New Battle Buster SGT Looney will be the pilot until he is dead or they find some one better to pilot it. The engineers will look at it and try to get the technology out of it. Alpha team the rest of the day is yours you will have off unless we will need you and Bravo team your next mission is at 0830 tomorrow so be ready to go back out there. SSG Kaufman you are going out with SGT Netzer and CTP Gibson but SGT Netzer your going to be in a Battle Buster and sorry CTP Gibson you will be Driving and SSG Kaufman you will be the gunner. All right get out of my briefing office."

The next day Bravo team goes into the briefing room to get the information on the next mission. Bravo team you will be going back in to the base that we discovered the day prier. You will see if you can find out anything about the enemy. Also see if you can recover the Battle Buster of SMG Wilson and any other robot still salvageable, next you will be airlifted to the desert to west of the US territory and find out what is going on there. We have got some Intel that there are terrorist's attack on the city in the area you will be leaving early so go out and try and come back alive. Ok now get the hell out of my briefing room.


End file.
